I think I love you
by Arily
Summary: I suck at summerys, won't you please just read the fic and then tell me what you think. It's Ginny/Draco


A/N: I just want to say I own nothing so please don't sue me! You won't get anything out of it anyway!  
  
I Think I love you  
  
It was raining outside. Draco was sitting in the Slytherin common room, with his head resting on his hand looking out of one, of the few windows that there were in the common room. This had been the worst day of his life. Considering that he hadn't spoken to his father today, had something to say. He had finally found the courage to tell the girl he loved how he felt, and what did she do? She laughed! He got so angry he turned away from her and her laughing. Then stormed down the long corridor that lead to the dungeons and the Slytherin common room. She had been his last hope, the only person he could trust. He knew he hadn't been the nicest person in the world, but he had changed. Ever since he had found out he didn't want to be a Death Eater, he had stopped his teasing. Sure he still teased Potter and his friends, but he didn't do it because he wanted to. He did it because he had to. If he didn't do it the other Slytherins would notice, and tell his father. His father had many spies here to keep an eye on Draco. Crabb and Goyle were Lucius's best spies they hanged around Draco 24/7. Draco didn't like them at all, they were supposed to be best friends, but Draco didn't have any friends.  
  
Draco made his way out of the common room for late night walk. The common room was beginning to get crowded, and he needed to get away. The halls were dark and only a few of the torches (spelling) on the walls were lit. Draco walked through the castle all the way up to the east tower. He stood in the door for a moment, but with two long steps he was at the window. Out in front of him as far as the eye could see was the Forbidden Forrest. You could barely make Hagrids cottage at the foot of the Forrest. It was still raining and a bit windy, but Draco didn't mind the rain that kept hitting his face, he just stood there, like in a trance, thinking. * I might as well just do it. Nobody will miss me, and I can't go on like this. Pretending to be somebody I'm not. I will never be able to make father proud of me, not that I really care anymore. It seems like killing myself is that only thing I can do to be sure I'm not gonner end up a Death Eater. * Draco positioned himself on the windowsill and looked down wards. There was a long way down. * Are you having second thoughts? * Asked a little voice inside Draco's head. * No, I'm not. I'm not a chicken. * While Draco was discussing with himself he missed to notice the door to the tower opening and a young redhead entering.  
  
At first Ginny didn't even notice Draco, she was too involved in her own thoughts. * I can't believe he said that to me! That he liked me, that he was sorry for teasing me. It couldn't have been Draco speaking, I've been dreaming about him telling me he liked me, but I was smart enough to know that it wouldn't happen, or so I thought. I feel so mean, I shouldn't have laughed at him, but I didn't know what to do! The look on his face, it's going to hunt me forever. All that pain and hurt, I feel horrible. * Ginny lifted her head to look out the window, and she nearly screamed when she saw Draco standing there. " Draco" she shrieked, " what are you doing! Please come down from there." She was really afraid, what if he jumped? What was she supposed to do? Draco turned around a bit slowly, the sill was wet. " Ginny?" he said with surprise in his voice. "What are you doing here?" " That doesn't matter Draco, wont you just please come down? You're going to kill yourself!" Draco laughed a little and laughed a bit more when he saw the look on Ginny's face. * Why is he laughing, this is not the fucking time to laugh! * " Why are you laughing, this is not funny in any way! " She exclaimed. Draco had a flashing image of McGonagall standing right in front of him. The way Ginny was standing, with her hands on her hips, those hips. Her face and such, Draco took a deep breath and said in an 'I don't care' kind of voice, " I came up here tonight to kill my self, you know. Didn't think I was going to have an audience. " Ginny looked horrified, " You are not going to have an audience because you are not killing yourself. " With on swift movement she was at the window, grabbing a hold of Draco's sleeve and pulling him to the floor. Draco was very confused. He had been standing on the sill ready to jump, when all of the sudden he was lying on the floor with Ginny Weasley on top of him. " This would be a nice position, if not under these circumstances. " He thought, grinning. Ginny quickly got of Draco, when she realised he was grinning and why he was grinning. She kept a hold of his sleeve, as if he was trying to get away. She looked at him with her brown sad eyes, and then said, " come on Draco tell what's wrong, " Draco looked into her pleading eyes and sighed. " Okay, I'll tell you," his voice was very small and low, as he began to tell. He told her about his mother and father who didn't really love him, how his father kept pushing him to become a death eater. At the end of the story, both were crying. It vas silent tears. Draco because of the memories, Ginny because she felt bad for him. Ginny moved closer to him and wrapped her arms around him.  
  
At first the hug was very stiff, but soon Draco gave in and wrapped his arms around her too. They sat there for what seemed years, but were only minutes. Ginny took a deep breath to steady her breathing, then said, " don't worry Draco, we'll talk to Dumbledore about this, he'll help you out. " Draco didn't say anything, just nodded. That was enough for Ginny to continue, " Draco I hope you can forgive me. I did not mean to laugh at you today, I just didn't know what to say. I had been waiting for that moment to happen and I guess it just clicked, I got scared and when I'm scared I laugh. I know it's so dumb. " Draco lifted his head from her shoulder where he had been resting it." I forgive you Gin, how could I not you just saved my life." Ginny could feel the tears of joy run down her face when she leaned in and kissed Draco, who was startled for a second, but gladly kissed her back. When they pulled away from each other to get air, Ginny slightly flushed, said, " do you know what Draco?" Draco shook his head and waited for her to go on. " I think I love you."  
  
The end 


End file.
